Boarding School Bond
by Pakmai
Summary: Noah Holmes, known in the virtual world as Q, is a boarding school Freshmen. Quickly as identified as the geek, he becomes the target of bullying until a senior, James Bond, comes to his defense. Will this chance encounter spark a friendship or will it be two ships passing in the night? OOQ, Boarding School AU. Based off of Whishaw!Q and Craig!Bond.
1. Chapter 1

A new year, a new boarding school. The Holmes' are not allowed to attend public school, that would be too far beneath them, or at least that's what the patriarch thinks. The youngest Holmes brother has finished getting set up in his single room, which only exists because some idiot didn't make the dorm properly, and it left a small area at the end of the hall which they turned into a room, half the size of a normal dorm. But the curly-haired brunette likes it better that way. School has not been easy for the introvert, with his thin frame, his glasses, and his skill with computers and all things electronic. He's already got a system set up in his room, connected to the cameras outside of his dorm, and setting an alarm on his door so that it has to be disarmed within thirty seconds of entering it or it will start up an air raid siren likely to draw some attention.

It takes less than a week for people to identify the geeky new freshmen as their newest target, and then the bully starts. It's nothing the young man can't mostly handle, just name calling, deliberately blocking his way or bumping into him. That much he can handle. The problem comes one day when he decides to take the long way around to the dorm, the young man hoping to avoid most of the people who have been trying to make his life difficult. Unfortunately, that is not the case, as he steps around a corner, tightening his hold on his messenger bag as he sees the group of six older boys who have been spear-heading the hatred of the brunette boffin.

-oOo-

James Bond. Son of a military father, and a military wife for a mother. His father is well off enough to have an estate in the barren landscape of Scotland where James was raised. And also well off enough to send his son to boarding school. He's been at this particular one for four years. They have a college program that he might end up going into as well, but he hasn't decided whether he wants to do that or to join the military like his father. In the social ladder, he's not at the bottom, but he's not at the top. He doesn't really play any sports but he fits in more with them since he's very fit for his age, having strict exercise regime that his father started him on but he enjoys it so he continued it. He's known as a bit of a womanizer, never making false promises to the women that he's with though. He doesn't prefer one gender over the other, it's just frankly easier to seduce women. Not that he hasn't enjoyed the occasional seduction of a man.

It's not easy to miss the bullying in the school, and while James doesn't participate in it, neither does he usually do anything about it. If it gets too harsh, he intervenes, which earns him a reputation of being someone you don't want to cross. Otherwise, he's an average student who feels more comfortable in PE than history or computers or something like that. He has seen the young brunette Freshmen who the bullies have seemed to turned their attention toward. James is intrigued by the younger man's cool, untouched demeanor, the way that he ignores the petty jabs of the others. He also appears to be rather witty, and James witnessed the brunette respond in a rather bored, cool tone to one of the bully's attacks, managing to take apart his insults in such a way to make him appear the idiot jock that he is. Then the Freshmen adjusts his glasses and calmly walked away.

This day brings James jogging to work off some excess energy when he sees some boys in his class attacking someone else, throwing a boy against the wall. Only when that happens does James notice it's the young man he's become so fascinated with from afar.

And then his vision goes red. He charges forward, pulling the boys off of the younger man, knocking them down with swift, precise movements, rather ruthless in his attacks. He's taken more than a few self defense courses and the like, and he fights dirty when he has to, especially when he's pissed. Which is right now. The six boys go down, with probably a few broken bones, and more than a few bruises. He chases after them a few steps before glaring, taking a few deep breaths as the red haze fades from his vision, and he slowly turns back to the boy who is now slumped against the wall. "Are you alright?" he asks as he moves over, looking at the bruises, the cut over the eye, bloody nose and split lip, but he doesn't look like he has a concussion.

"I'm splendid." The brunette says, running a hand through his hair, cradling one arm over his stomach as he starts to struggle to his feet. "Thank you for your assistance...?" He prompts as he looks at the older boy in front of him.

"Bond. James Bond." The older boy responds, smiling a little. "Not the way I wanted to introduce myself. Come on, the locker rooms should be empty, they have a good first aid kit." he says, offering his support by rasping the young man's elbow gently.

Looking up at the older boy as he adjusts his glasses a little, the brunette nods a little. "I'm Noah Holmes.. But I prefer to be called Q." He admits randomly as he looks at the older man, blushing just slightly since he can't deny that Bond is attractive. "I'm quite alright, I assure you." he says in cool tones, standing away from the wall and swaying a little.

"How did you get THAT particular nickname?" James asks with amusement, catching the younger man with an arm around his waist and the other on his elbow. "Yeah, you're bloody stellar." He says as he starts to lead Q in the direction of the locker rooms. Considering he is a little woozy, James has no trouble steering the younger man in that direction. "Don't you ever bloody eat, a strong wind would blow you over." he says with a smirk.

Q snorts a little, stumbling a little as he's lead. "I can walk on my own, Bond." He says with a shake of his head, then regrets that action, since he gets a touch dizzy. "Q is the name I use online. It's not my family's name, it makes me unique, it is who I want to be." He says as he looks at James for a few moments, blushing a little again, feeling the warmth coming off of the far more muscular boy. It reminds the younger man of pictures of muscle-bound boys he's seen on websites, and honestly has drooled a little over. And now he's close to one of those Adonis', and this one with blue eyes so stunning he almost forgot how to breathe. Still, he can't let the boy know what a hold it has over him, he has to maintain his control.

James nods a little, getting the young man to the locker rooms and sitting him down before he goes to get the first aid kit and a chair, sitting down close enough that his knees are on either side of the younger man's. Once he has a few supplies out, he reaches up and removes Q's glasses, "Blimey, that's quite a prescription." He notes thoughtfully before he puts them in Q's lap and adds, "This is going to hurt." As he presses a piece of peroxide-soaked gauze against Q's eyebrow, wiping away the blood with a gentle hand, his free hand grasping the younger man's chin to tilt his head and face the way he needs.

Hissing as the peroxide touches his face, Q feels a thrill run through him at the touch of the older boy's slightly calloused hand. "Bloody hell, that stings.." he mutters softly, wincing a little at the touches, while he tries to regulate his breathing and heart rate. "Why did you help me?" He asks, glancing at those piercing blue eyes.

Smiling lightly, James strokes his thumb along Q's chin in a gentle caress. "Handsome young man in trouble, how could I resist?" he fairly purrs before he grins wryly. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I believe people should be able to stand up for themselves, but being physical like that, and six against one? That I won't tolerate. Especially among my classmates." he says seriously as he watches the brunette, hand moving from his chin to pull back his fringe a little, running his fingers through that soft hair in the process. It's an excuse really. He places butterfly sutures over the cut before he moves onto the others slowly.

Snorting a little, Noah can't help but sigh at the feel of the hand in his hair, eyes half-closing for a moment before they snap back open, surprised at what he thinks is flirting. Maybe he hopes it's flirting. "Well. Thank you." He says quietly, looking away as the rest of his facial wounds are tended to, just letting his head be turned and manipulated how it needs to be for the wounds to be cleaned and bandaged.

"You look rather tough now.." James says with a little chuckle as he looks at the slightly bruised, bandaged face, before he sits back, resting one hand on the younger man's knee.

"Now, then. Off with your shirt. Lets see the damage."

* * *

**I know this ends rather abruptly and for now it's going to be a one-shot. It's something that I might return to later, but since people seem to enjoy my little one-shots, I thought I might toss this out there. I might turn it into a two-shot in the next few days if I feel like it, but I am going to finish one of my three other stories before I continue this in any way. Although I'd love to see if this sparks any interest.**

**As always, let me know what you think! Reviews/comments welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's not often that Noah feels shy about things, but in the face of this handsome older boy whose physique he definitely admires - while his admiration for the mind and personality follows - brings out a shyness in him. Still, all the same, he removes his school cardigan, laying it carefully beside himself on the bench, his tie following before he starts to unbutton his school shirt, avoiding the icy gaze of the boy in front of him. He can tell there's no serious damage, but his body has always been a little underweight, and he can tell at the moment that nothing is seriously damaged. But as he slowly removes his shirt, he can see the bruises forming along one side of his body from where he curled on his side.

Wincing in sympathy, James looks over the boy in front of him, who looks much younger now that he's undressed. "How old are you?" He asks, looking at the other, reaching out to move one of Noah's arms away from his body so he can see the bruises, considering for a few moments before he digs around in the first aid kit and pulls out some cream.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Noah glances up into the face of the blonde, before he sighs. "13." He says quietly, before he adds, "I skipped a year of school, and I'm currently petitioning the headmaster to let me skip another grade or two if I prove that I know what I need to in those classes. I've already done half the coursework for this year, and it's only been a few weeks into the semester." He says, sounding slightly frustrating. "The only things I cannot accomplish ahead of time are the essays since the teachers thus far have not told me what the topics will be." he grumbles, a little annoyed with them about that.

Not being able to help himself, James chuckles a little. "Well, you're also quite mature for your age." he teases, then adds, "I thought you were older until I saw how skinny you are." He says with a small smirk before he starts to gently rub some cream into the bruises. "Don't they feed you at home?" He continues to tease as he looks at the younger man, trying his very best not to do anything inappropriate, but he is enjoying touching the younger man far too much.

Yes, that's a pout on Noah's face, even as much as he tries not to, it is most definitely a pout. Sighing a little, he winces as James hits some of the more sensitive bruises. "Yes, they feed me quite well, my mother is always trying to fatten me up. I have an extremely high metabolism." He says in a defensive tone, not able to cross his arms at the moment, so he just turns his head to the side to focus on something other than the man who is very close, and still has Noah's legs trapped between his. Goosebumps raise over his skin since the cream is very cold, and he shivers slightly.

James smiles as he looks at Noah. "You are bloody adorable." He says as he looks at the brunette for a moment, reaching out to brush the backs of his fingers along the younger man's cheek before he returns to his ministrations. "Sorry about the cold, these sorts of creams always seem to be cold, don't they?" he asks as he peeks up at Noah for a moment. "What do you plan to do after you graduate? University?" he asks as he looks at him.

"Of course." Q says as if it's obvious, turning his head slightly to look at him, not objecting to the brush of fingers against his cheek, though he can feel his cheeks heat up, cursing his inability to keep himself from blushing. "Probably for computer science, perhaps I'll go for multiple degrees. I am certain that I can decide, I also have an interest in robotics." He says thoughtfully. "Any technology, really. I do so enjoy tinkering. I used to take apart my mum's small appliances before she started to take me to an electronics dump once a week for me to get my supplies." he says with a fond little smile as he remembers those weekends. "But that was a long time ago." He says as he thinks about it, staring at the floor now, avoiding Bond's gaze.

Lifting one hand, James gently guides Noah's face back around so he can look into those vivid green eyes. "Maybe you can show me some of your creations sometime." he says, thumb brushing along Noah's chin for a moment, before he sits back and wipes his hands on a towel. "That should help with the pain." He offers before he smiles, eyes sliding down over the younger man's body. "Is there any other place that needs.. looking after?" he asks in a suggestive tone.

And once again that causes Noah to blush and clears his throat. "Certainly not. This will be quite alright." he says before he starts to slip back into his dress shirt, buttoning it up slowly but leaving it untucked since he's going to go straight back to his room anyway. "Thank you for your assistance, Bond, but I won't keep you any longer." He says, slipping on his tie and cardigan before he stands up, waiting patiently for Bond to move.

Slowly, James stands as well, his hands briefly resting on Noah's hips before he smiles. "At least let me walk you back to your room so you don't get jumped again." He says, standing in the younger boy's personal space still, partially testing him just to see how far he can push and also just generally testing the boy's reactions to him.

Slowly looking at the slightly taller, older boy, Noah sighs a little. "If you must." he says quietly, liking him but having no hope that that affection could ever be returned, from someone who looks like James at least. Despite the flirting and the casual touches which the young man will probably be fantasizing about for months to come, he knows better than to take any of it seriously. If he gave in and tried to go for more, he would find out that it's all a cruel joke. At least that's how his life goes, so it's better just to nip these feelings of longing in the bud.

Smirking a little to know that he at least won this round, James nods a little. "For my own peace of mind. I'm going to put this kit back, don't run off." He says before he turns to pack up the first aid kit, putting a leg on either side of the bench and leaning over a little to do it, which puts on quite the display for Q.

Noah has to bite his knuckle to keep from groaning aloud as he takes in that particular view of Bond's rather nice arse, and he pointedly looks away, dropping his hand from his mouth. "I'm not that petty, Bond." He says with a little shake of his head, which he regrets since he still has quite the headache.

James nods a little, getting the first aid kit and putting it back where he found it, returning to the young man's side and putting a hand on his lower back to start leading him out of the locker rooms, then follows him toward his dorm. "Ah, you lucky dog, you got a private room, didn't you?" he asks once they bypass all of the others, finally ending up leaning against the wall next to the younger man's door as he watches the brunette pull a key from his pocket.

Not only does Noah unlock the door, but he looks down when a Joker playing card falls out of the door as he opens it. He smirks, picking it up, then stepping inside and turning, punching a code into the pad by the door. It's obvious he's done some modifications, the door and around it having some wires that run to the key pad, and to three cameras placed near the ceiling of the room, which cover every possible corner of it. He has a tower set up in one corner that is probably some sort of server, bits and pieces of electronics laying across his desk and a laptop laying on his bed, which is closed and probably off. But the floor is clean, the bed neatly made, even if there are books and DVD's spread across the room in piles here and there as well.

"Well, thank you for the escort and your.. protection, Bond. I will be quite alright from here." he says in a dismissal, blocking the doorway with his body, but at least not shutting the odor in the older boy's face.

"You really should call me James." The blonde insists as he looks down at the younger boy who apparently has not hit his growth spurt yet, he muses to himself. "If you ever need anything, I'm on the ground floor, room 7." He offers as he looks at Noah, shifting a little to brace his hands on either side of his door, leaning toward him a little. "I think I deserve one little reward for my heroism tonight." he says playfully as he looks at the boy in front of him.

Clearly unimpressed with Bond's so-called 'heroism', Noah lifts his hand to adjusts his glasses before he sighs, "And what, pray tell, would you like in return for what I previously thought of as a selfless act, James?" he asks in a dry tone, pointedly using the taller boy's name, when all he really wants to do is sit down, relax, maybe do some coding, and otherwise hide from the world.

"What every good knight wants in response for his heroism. A simple kiss." This time James' smile is positively impish as he watches the brunette, removing one hand from the door frame to reach out and brush some fringe back from the man's forehead.

Not able to help himself, Noah's eyes flutter closed for a moment at the touch, then they snap back open, and he frowns briefly at Bond. "Very well." he says grudgingly, stepping forward and starting to lean up toward Bond, heading straight for his lips, but at the last moment, ducks his head to the side and leaves a soft kiss on the slightly stubbled cheek. "Goodnight, James." he says as he leans back, and tries to close the door.

Disappointed to say the lead, James puts a hand on the door to keep it from closing all the way. "That's it?" He asks, surprised since he knows he read all the signs right, that the younger boy is attracted to him, and he was hoping to get one proper kiss out of him, maybe lure him in for just a bit more.

"You were expecting something else?" Noah asks as he blinks up at James innocently, the slight twitch of his lips giving away his inner amusement though.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, James continues to hold the door open with one hand, the other snaking out to grasp Q behind his neck, pulling him forward as he leans down and presses their lips together in a deep kiss.

For a few moments, Noah returns the kiss almost desperately for a few moments before he finally pulls himself from the older man's grasp. "Well. Goodnight, Bond." He says in a casual tone, his lips slightly swollen from the kiss, the pulse jumping in his neck showing just how much he was affected, even if his outward demeanor is unaffected. Quickly, he shuts the door, a click coming as he locks it, leaning back against it and taking a few deep breaths as he thinks about the boy on the other side of the door. Slowly, Noah lifts his hand to his lips, brushing his fingertips across them slowly as he thinks about the kiss, pushing away from the door with a small groan before he scrambles for his computer to try and get back some sort of focus for his chaotic thoughts.

James grins broadly, feeling oddly triumphant as he looks at the closed door in front of him, laughing softly as he moves away slowly.

"I'll break your cold exterior someday, Q."

* * *

**So.. I needed to write something to clear my mind so I could focus on my other stories, so I decided to add another chapter to this. I wasn't really sure about writing this at first, I always think it's going to be really hard to write them being younger, and still keep the same personalities. But I think this is going quite well.**

**Reviews/comments always welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Although the teachers seem concerned for Noah's welfare, he brushes it off, not ratting out the students since he knows that will be worse and he figures the thrashing that a certain older student gave them would be enough. That first night, despite his attempts to bury himself in his school work or coding, he finds that he can't stop thinking about Bond and that kiss. From his window, he can see quite a few popular paths the students take from one area of school to the other, and the young brunette finds that he turns into a little bit of a voyeur. Armed with binoculars, he spends time in between classes searching the crowd for the elusive blonde.

Spotting him a few times, Noah finds himself watching the older student, remembering the light touches from the previous day and of course, the goodnight kiss, as it were. Sighing a little, he puts the binoculars aside and steps over to his computer, hitting a few buttons to run the programs he wrote earlier which are data mining, and sine that will take some time, he stretches out on his back on the bed, touching his lips again as he lets his mind wander back to a pair of piercing blue eyes and strong hands that cause a blush to rise to his cheeks. This is bordering on obsession and he's well aware of it, but that doesn't seem to help the situation.

After three days of not seeing the skinny geek, James decides to go and check on him, heading up to his room after classes and leaning against the frame as he knocks on the door, staying out of view of the peep hole with a small smirk, idly wondering if he could sneak into the room, but with the amount of surveillance the younger man has in his room he figures that might not be a good thing to try. Not that he hasn't tried reckless things before, but he does want to stay on the younger man's good side.

Grumbling a little, wearing sweatpants, t-shirt and hoodie, Noah trudges to the door with a cup of tea in his hands, peeking out and then carefully opening the door. He sighs a little as he sees James on the other side. "Bond." he says in a cool tone as he watches the older man.

"Bloody hell, you look awful, did I wake you up?" He asks, chuckling in surprise as he looks over the other man slowly. "Thought I would stop by and see how you were doing." He's still in his school uniform, the suit pants and jacket crisp and wrinkle free, not wearing the sweater vest that they're given, just the dress shirt, tie and jacket, looking quite dashing.

Looking the older boy over and blushing a little, Noah straightens his posture a little, taking a long drink of his tea to give him a few moments to think. "Right. Well, you might as well come in, as long as you're not going to accost me again." he says as he steps back, opening the door a little wider to allow him to come in.

Once inside, James looks around the room, eyebrows going up. "Paranoid?" He asks as he motions to the cameras, sliding his hands into his pants pockets as he surveys the small room, noting the electric kettle and hot plate sitting alongside a soldering gun and a volt meter. "And a rule breaker as well.. not supposed to have hot plates." he says with a sly smile over at the other man.

"I've gotten a special exception for that. I don't have a doctor's note per se, but I suppose they thought I should be able to eat something unhealthy and full of carbs should I desire it. It is everyone's opinion that I do not eat enough, though I continue to remind them I have a healthy appetite." he says thoughtfully as he walks over to the kettle. "Would you like some tea, Bond?" he asks as he refills the kettle from a jug of water he pulls out from beneath the table, bustling with finding another mug and pulling out tea bags.

A dramatic sigh is given and James tilts his head back to look up at the ceiling. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me James? It's rather odd to be referred to by my last name by someone five years my junior." He points out, moving up behind him and entering Noah's personal space. "Though a cup of tea would be lovely." he says, leaning in close as if looking at the cuts on his face. "These are healing nicely." he says as he rests one hand lightly on the boy's waist, the other coming up to brush alongside one of the cuts.

For a moment, Noah stiffens and then he sighs a little. "You quite enjoy invading my personal space and taking liberties with my person, don't you, James?" he asks, saying his name in a very pointed way as he prepares the two mugs for tea, "I'm afraid I don't keep milk or cream, so you can either have your Earl Grey with sugar or nothing at all." he says as he tries to ignore the way his heart is now pounding and how he can feel the warmth of the older boy against his entire back, or how much he wants James to touch him again. No. No, those are banned thoughts, and he pushes them out of his mind.

"Well, if you don't like it.. but I rather thought you did." James admits with a small smirk as he trails his fingers down to rest over Noah's pulse. "Two sugars." he notes softly as he looks at the man, keeping his fingertips on the younger man's neck to track his pulse. He shifts slightly to the opposite side of Noah so he can curl his hand completely around the back of his neck, keeping one finger on his pulse, thumb on the opposite side and stroking the skin softly, watching the brunette's profile carefully.

Not being able to help himself, Noah shivers slightly, head dropping forward just a little once Bond's hand is fully across the back of his neck. "I find it quite disconcerting." He admits quietly, though his voice is softer as he scrambles to try and regain control of himself, his pulse jumping under the older boy's hand, and knowing that James can feel it only makes him blush. Still, he maintains enough control to make the tea, putting more sugar than is probably wise in his own, and two in James'. "I realize my room is rather small, but I am quite sure that there is no need to have you so close." he says quietly, shifting with the mugs in hand, attempting to turn around and face James.

Bond doesn't release Q's neck, just shifting it a little so his thumb is over the boy's pulse point and his fingers are curled around his slim neck. It does bring them a little closer together, and the blonde smirks a little. "I apologize." He says finally, bringing their faces closer together, watching the way Noah's eyelids flutter as if he's fighting closing his eyes. James smiles a little as he watches the younger boy. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the tea." As he speaks, his breath brushes against the other boy's lips since their faces are so close together now. And for a moment it looks like he might lean in and kiss Noah, but instead he leans back, releasing the brunette's neck and gently taking his tea from him before he steps back completely.

It is with great effort that Noah does not grab Bond into another crushing kiss, and that he doesn't collapse back onto his desk when the older boy moves away. Instead, he takes comfort in his tea as he recovers himself. "You're quite welcome. Thank you for the consideration." he says simply, then moves with deliberate steps over to his bed to sit down, crossing his legs as he looks up at the other. This is not going to be good for his obsession, clearly. He doesn't even care of Bond notices the way he looks him over slowly, admiring the fit of the school uniform, before he looks down into his mug of tea.

Watching Noah curiously for a few moments, James doesn't move, one hand in the pocket of his slacks, the other curled around the mug as he takes a sip of his tea. He doesn't understand the younger boy, why he's so resistant when it's obvious that he would be more than happy to submit to James' desires. Making a decision, he walks over and puts his tea aside on the desk, shrugging out of his school blazer and draping it over the back of Noah's chair before he loosens his tie a little. It's after classes, afterall. Finally, he moves over and plucks Noah's tea from him, putting it aside as well. "Now.. why don't you tell me why you keep resisting me?" he asks softly as he looks at Noah, reaching out to cup the younger man's chin with one hand to tilt it up. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want me, and you won't see me again all year." He reassures as he leans over the younger man.

Feeling his breath quickening a little as he looks up into James' eyes, Noah licks his lips slowly, and he considers for a few moments. "You know very well that even if I told you that it would be a lie." he says quietly as he watches Bond, going for disapproving, but the look he's giving probably doesn't convey that so much. "You've seen the sort of life I've had, Bond, you can imagine the reason I need my own security system in my room and surveillance equipment." He says as he continues to watch him. "Do you not think that I've had good looking, popular boys flirting with me before, only for it to turn out to be... well.. I have gotten used to rejection. And it's still looked down upon quite a bit to prefer blokes." He points out as he continues to watch James for a few moments.

"Oh, my dear Noah.." James says quietly, shifting and sitting down on the bed next to the younger man. "I'll just have to show you that I am not afraid of being known as bisexual, nor is this something I've merely been put up to." he says as he slides his arm around Noah's waist again, pulling the brunette against his side. He can't help but use his free hand to tilt the other boy's face up toward him though. "I promise, this is not a joke of any kind." He murmurs softly before placing a deep but gentle kiss against Noah's slightly parted lips.

Making a small sound that is absolutely not a whimper or a whine of any kind, Noah tilts his head up into the kiss, relishing it for a few moments before he forces himself to pull away, still not entirely trusting the older boy, but then he doesn't know him very well, still. And now he feels a little awkward, since the object of his obsession is in his room, sitting on his bed, seeming quite willing to stay there and kiss him, or do all manner of other things that Noah has been trying not to think about. Clearing his throat for a moment, he adjusts his glasses before he frowns briefly and reclaims his tea to take a small drink.

Keeping one arm around the younger man, James chuckles a little for a few moments. "You must drink a lot of Earl Grey, don't you?" he asks, leaning in slightly behind the brunette, before he lowers his head and takes a deep breath next to the skin of Noah's neck. "I couldn't tell the other day, but you even smell of it." he says thoughtfully, before he leans back against the wall, his hand sliding up the genius' spine to rest on the back of his neck again, resting his reaction.

Apparently it's something that the brunette approves of, because as soon as his hand settles there, Noah's eyes half close, and he drops his head forward a little, relaxing a bit. "I am rather fond of tea, I end up having a great deal of it throughout the day, especially when we don't have classes." he confesses, then he adds, "I think you're exaggerating about the smell, however." He accuses quietly, sipping at his tea again slowly.

"You like that, don't you?" James asks, starting to rub the back of Noah's neck. "You relax every time I put my hand on the back of your neck like this..." He laughs softly. "I like that.. I bet no one else knows that about you." he says with a somewhat smug tone to his voice, before he makes a quiet promise to the younger boy.

"I'm going to find out all those little things about you, that no one else knows."

* * *

**So I was trying to clear my head again to work on my other fics, and apparently today was not my day. It took me all day to write this chapter, though I'm happy with it. I am loving writing these two as younger, and while Bond may not be that different, I like Q being a little more withdrawn than he might be in later years. And at the same time, I want to write at least one chapter, maybe the final chapter, with them being older. I really should finish up one or two of my other stories before I focus too much on this one, though. Heh.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this, and as always, reviews/comments are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Noah isn't sure what he likes about James' hand on his neck like that, he just finds it comforting, and a little possessive which he likes. He shifts uneasily though when James speaks of learning all his little quirks because that implies he intends to stay around for a while, and the genius isn't exactly sure how to deal with that. Slowly, he tilts his head back up, finishing his tea and getting up, feeling the older man's hand fall away from his neck. He doesn't move far away, just over to his desk to put his mug down there, fiddling with a few things. "No, no one else has found that out, I didn't even know how nice it would feel until you did it. It seems you're finding weaknesses I didn't even realize I had." he says quietly, feeling a little self-conscious about his clothes at the moment, tugging his hoodie down before he looks down at the desk in front of him, lifting up a few bits and bobs of electronics, fitting them together in some seemingly random way while refusing to look at the boy on his bed. "You've seen that I'm alright, I am healing properly. Is there anything else you wanted?" He asks, trying to regain his cool, calm demeanor.

Letting his hand fall to the bed, James finally pulls it back and rests it over his stomach, linking his fingers together as he leans back against the wall, watching the young man fiddle with his electronics. "Are you kicking me out?" He asks, arching an eyebrow. "I just wanted to see you, I understand you find that hard to believe. I'll leave if you want." He says as he starts to sit up a little bit more, then slowly stands up. "But that won't help me prove to you that I'm serious." he says as he walks over to lightly place his hands on Noah's waist, turning him around after he drops the electronics. He keeps one hand on the younger man's waist, the other sliding up to rest against Q's uninjured cheek, thumb brushing the skin, then sliding to lightly brush along his lower lip. "And I most certainly don't want to leave.." he says breathlessly before he leans in and brushing his lips against the younger man's once, then once again when Noah doesn't immediately pull back.

After the second kiss, Noah can't stop himself, and he surges forward, putting a hand behind Bond's neck and pulls him down into a deeper, more passionate kiss. He can feel that he surprises the older boy, but it only lasts for a moment before the kiss is returned and he feels strong arms slide around him and hold him tight. For a few moments, it's pure bliss, feeling that strong body pressed against his, the slide of firm, warm lips under his own. Silence in the room except for their matched breathing, until Noah lets out a small whimper and finally pulls away, licking his lips. And then the realization of his hasty actions settles in and he looks shocked at his own actions, managing to break away from Bond's arms when the older boy tries to lean in for either another kiss or to attack the young man's neck. He's still breathing hard when he says, "Please. I think you'd best go, for today." he says as he walks over to his door, not looking at James as he opens the door.

Surprised but very pleased by the kiss, James can't help but respond to it and pull Noah close against him, enjoying the feel of the smaller man's body against his. When the kiss is broken he's a little disappointed but he smiles a little and leans in for another kiss until the object of his affection slips away. And then, surprise. He's not sure exactly what he did wrong, to be kicked out so quickly, but he considers for a few moments. The boy did say that things like this were not what he was comfortable with, and his actions did seem to imply he was conflicted about whether or not to let himself enjoy being with James. Nodding to himself, he picks up his jacket and drapes it over an arm before he leans over, kissing Noah's cheek lightly, near the younger man's lips. "I'll come by tomorrow, after classes." He says quietly, not willing to give the genius too much time to reconstruct that cool facade.

Ducking his head a little, Noah sighs a little. "That really is not necessary. You don't need to go out of your way." He clarifies, peeking up at the older boy and adjusting his glasses for a moment, trying to keep his strength about him, knowing that he can't give in, not yet, no matter if he showed his hand and now James knows just how much the boffin wants him. That doesn't mean he can let the older boy walk all over him.

Seeing the resolve in those amazing green eyes, James nods a little with another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He repeats, brushing the fringe away from Noah's forehead for a few moments, stroking his cheek softly and then nodding before he turns and heads out the door, throwing a wink back at the young genius, grinning a little before he slips away.

Groaning lightly after the door is closed, Noah goes over to it and leans his forehead against the cool wood, locking the door slowly before he returns to his bed to flop face-down on it. He can't do this. He still has two to four years left of school, and this will be James' last year. Even if he let himself have this, after this year the older boy will be graduating and leaving. Noah will be left behind and he has no illusions that Bond will want anything more to do with him after that, after he's out in the real world. And that thought chills him more than anything else. It also sends a stab of pain through him. He drags himself over to the bed and curls up on it, refusing to let himself cry over something that he knew could never happen and now that he's been able to think it through, he knows never will happen. Despite his self control, he feels tears pricking his eyes, curling up a little tighter on his bed as he mutters to himself, to convince himself of the truth.

"Just forget it, Noah. You aren't meant for something as good as James Bond. You are meant to be alone. You know that."

* * *

**I seem to always write on this when I get stuck on my other stories. Heh. But that should be good for anyone who enjoys this story. Poor Q hasn't had the best life, James is going to have to work hard if he wants to worm past his defenses! Lets hope he can before he graduates. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Not able to keep his mind off the young man, James heads back to Q's room after classes and he smiles softly as he knocks on the door, leaning against the door frame beside it as he waits to be allowed in.

Today though, Noah is dressed to impress as it were. Or at least, he's not looking quite so frumpy. Still in school uniform, tie, shirt, slacks, and cardigan, hair as neat as it ever gets and glasses securely on his face. The only thing that mars the image is the cuts that are still healing on his face. Taking a deep breath, Noah opens the door, and looks at the older boy waiting in the hallway, his expression carefully schooled into cool blankness. "I believe I told you yesterday it was unnecessary to continue checking up on me, Bond." He points out in what he hopes is a disdainful tone.

Luckily James isn't the sensitive type, and he just smirks back in the face of Q's objections. "Are we going to go through this every day, Noah? I show up, you pretend like you can't stand the sight of me, like you're unaffected, at least until the door is closed.." he drops his tone at the end so that only the two of them can hear it, even as he takes a step forward with the intention of entering the room.

Frustrated and frowning a little, Noah puts out his hand, bracing it on James' chest and pushing him back, or at least trying to. "This is not a game, Bond." He says as he tries to maintain his control, closing the door a little to keep James from being able to slip in. "Imposing your presence when you are unwanted could be considered harassment." He tries to threaten, but his voice falls a little flat.

And now James looks concerned as he looks at the younger boy. "But it's not unwanted, is it?" He asks, reaching out, watching the way Noah tenses up, before he rests his hand along the side of his neck, thumb stroking his skin lightly.

Mentally cursing himself as his pulse jumps and his skin flushes a little at James' touch, Noah frowns a little as he looks at the older boy. But he doesn't move away from the touch either. "Obviously the words are not getting through that thick skull of yours, Bond." He says in a firm tone as he narrows his eyes at James slightly. "Whether or not I have a hormonal response to you is hardly the issue." He motions vaguely too Bond's body before he flushes a little again and looks away for a moment. Realizing the weakness of that however, he snaps his eyes quickly back to the boy before him and attempts to keep up the facade of disinterest. Inside, however, all he wants to do is lean into the hand on his neck, pull James into his room and never let him leave. Internally is the only way he allows himself to refer to the older boy as James now, especially since he knows the blonde prefers to be called by his first name. It's another way of distancing himself.

"It's more than a hormonal response." James insists as he steps forward, crowding into Noah's personal space, a little triumphant when the younger boy takes a step back which allows him to slip into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm not an idiot, Noah. You weren't like this yesterday when I left, and you left me thinking about that kiss you gave me all night. Tell me what happened." he says, keeping his hand on Noah's skin softly, stepping toward the younger boy again, herding him back a little when he continues to retreat. "Hey.." he says slowly, putting both hands on either side of Noah's face. "I'm not going to attack you. Just talk to me." He says in a firm tone, trying to use his considerable charms to draw the younger boy out.

Startled when he finds himself backed up against his desk, he puts his hands up defensively against James' chest, even knowing that there's very little he can to do to keep James away if he wanted to since the older boy is much stronger than he is. "James.." He says hesitantly, using his first name for the first time. "Perhaps I merely did not see the purpose in pursuing a relationship which will not last beyond the year. You will graduate, I will be here." A little bit of anxiety works into his voice as much as he tries to keep it cool and even, he can't help it with being so close to a boy who affects him so much.

Nodding a little for a few moments, James continues to soothingly stroke Noah's cheeks, looking into his eyes. "Ever heard the saying, it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?" he asks, then he sighs a little. "I don't know what will happen in the future. Maybe this thing between us will only last two weeks, maybe it will be strong enough to last after I've graduated. I don't know, but I've never been one to be afraid of taking the chance." He says quietly, leaning in and placing a chaste peck on the younger boy's lips, one hand sliding down to rest on his neck instead. He looks down into Noah's eyes steadily, trying his best to read the younger man to see if his words got through to him.

For a few moments, Noah keeps the facade up before it crumbles a little, and he looks uncertain and lost, before he turns his head away from Bond, thinking about his words. "I don't know if I would be able to be content with that." He says before he takes a deep breath. "I think it would be better if you turn your attentions to someone else. Perhaps someone more willing." he says with a pointed look at the older boy as he recovers his composure.

James can't help but just laugh a little. "Oh.. my dear Noah.. If you were less willing, you would be yelling, kicking, screaming. You wouldn't even open the door to me. Your head is over thinking things. I guess that's the problem with being a genius, isn't it? Your brilliant brain just keeps going, and ends up over thinking everything." he says with a little sigh, leaning in and brushing his lips against Q's gently again. One hand slides down to rest on Noah's waist, the other still resting along his neck. "Tell me what you FEEL, Noah.. not what your mind is overanalyzing.." he says softly, remaining close to the brunette but not trapping him.

Trying not to give in to the older boy is harder than Noah originally thought and he has to admit that some of what James is saying might be true. He does tend to over think things, he was told from a young age that feelings are not an advantage and he learned that investing feelings in others did not turn out well for him. Hence his severe fear of rejection, of emotional tricks or traps, and belief that he may just be better on his own. And unfortunately he's starting to think about what James was telling him, making his resolve fail a little bit more. It also confuses him and brings up all kinds of anxiety as he thinks about what could happen if he lets himself fall into this relationship, how it could end up tearing his heart out or could be the best thing he's ever experienced. Continuing to stare at Bond, Noah can feel his heart to start to pound, the pounding echoing in his head as his breathing comes a little faster, his anxiety rising to the surface and starting to take control. "I.. I.." He pants softly, trying to take deep breaths, his hands coming up to grab onto James' shirt, clinging to him. "I want.." He trails off, swallowing as his throat closes up a little.

A little surprised at the reaction he gets to what he considers a simple question, James sees the panic attack coming and pulls them over to Noah's bed, sitting him down slowly. "Whoa.. ok.. It's ok, Noah.. deep breaths..." He says as he puts his hand on the back of his neck, knowing it's a soothing gesture, but also using it to push the young genius' head down to his knees to help keep him from hyperventilating. He also reaches around and helps loosen the young man's tie so it isn't so restricting before his hand moves to rub Noah's back in slow, gentle circles, finally sliding back up to the back of his neck to rub there gently, perched on the bed beside him.

It takes a few minutes for his mind to work through the initial anxiety and follow through to what he really wants, the strong hand on his neck helping. Finally, he relaxes and takes a few more deep breaths before he slowly sits up, looking over at James for a few moments. "I'm sorry for that." he says as he straightens his clothes out a bit but leaves his tie loosened slightly, and makes no move away from Bond's hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you're alright?" James asks curiously as he looks at Noah, rubbing the back of his neck still, brushing his hair back with his free hand. "I didn't realize that question would give you a panic attack.." he says with a very slight amount of amusement.

Noah leans back against James' hand lightly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few moments. "That's very nice." He says quietly as he thinks about it, sighing a little and then opening his eyes to focus on the older boy, feeling tired. "My feelings?" He says vaguely as he looks at Bond. "I am obsessed with you." He finally says, blood rushing to his face, going pink all the way to his ears. "I think about you all the time. All I wanted when you came inside was to grab you and snog you senseless. And I want to get to know you. I want to learn all the little things that you like, too." he says quietly in a tentative tone that trembles slightly. "And it scares the hell out of me, James. To be willing to give myself over so completely." he says before he looks away from Bond, to where his hands are clasped in his lap.

For a few minutes James is completely silent, just taking all of that in and looking at Noah's profile. Now he definitely knows that he's going to have to take things a little slower with Noah but he doesn't mind. Slowly, he leans over and places a tender kiss on the boffin's cheek. "Well.. then let's get to know each other." He offers, giving Noah's neck one last gentle squeeze before his hand slides down to his waist, pulling their bodies close together. "Do any of these monitors have television?" he asks curiously as he looks at them.

Relaxing a little, Noah leans into James' side, taking in the scent of his aftershave and soap under that, finally nodding. "Yes." He shifts away and digs around until he picks up the remote, turning on a small TV that doubles as one of his monitors, turning it to the right input to where he gets TV, switching it to something interesting before he scoots back to lean against the wall.

Following the brunette back until he's leaning on the wall next to him, James smiles a little, snaking his arm around the younger boy's waist before relaxing, holding him close as they settle down to watch some tellie, as much as he might want to snog Noah senseless he knows that might not be the best thing to do right after the panic attack and everything. Slowly, he turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Noah's temple, before he murmurs softly in the young man's ear.

"We can do whatever you want, Noah. I just want you to let me be with you."

* * *

**And another chapter to try and clear gunk out of my head so I can work on my other stories, lol. Except it took me all day to write this so I won't have time to write a lot on my others. Hehe. Oh well, I really like this chapter. I'm still on an 'update when I want to' sort of schedule for this, but apparently it's no longer a one-shot, but probably will not be a hugely long story.**

**Please let me know what you think, if you like this, etc. Reviews/comments are welcome and encouraged!**


	6. Chapter 6

It takes less than an hour for Noah to drift off to sleep against the older boy, nuzzling in against his shoulder and curling into him a little. James keeps his arm around Noah, but when he feels him fall asleep, he cautiously sits up a little, then turns and lays down properly on the bed, pulling the younger boy with him, folding him up in both of his arms. Slowly, he places a few soft kisses against that riot of hair, next to his ear, and his shoulder before he settles down to just hold Noah, content to be with him, drifting into a sort of half-awake state.

Not being one for naps generally, Noah wakes up about an hour after falling asleep, finding that he's warm and comfortable. Pressing forward into the warmth, he nuzzles into the soft skin near his face and the source of the smell that's wrapping him up, a mixture of a spicy cologne, smoke, and leather. Noah lets out a little sigh, still slightly asleep and lost in the sensation before he slowly starts to open his eyes, stiffening as he realizes that he's cuddled up to someone in his own bed, then shifting a little as he remembers sitting and watching TV with Bond, deducing that he must have fallen asleep and somehow ended up horizontal. Not that he's really complaining, he's enjoying feeling the strength of James' body against his, the warmth and comfort of it.

Having woken up as soon as he felt the younger man moving against him, James smiles a little, staying still as he lets Noah get comfortable, do whatever he wants. When he just cuddles in and then stops moving, James feels he has to say something. "That was a very pleasant way to wake up, don't you think?" he asks, sliding his hand down the other boy's back, resting on his waist to pull him close. "How are you feeling?" He asks, hoping he feels rested.

Stiffening slightly when he feels James speaking, Noah considers pulling away for a few moments, the decides to blame sleepiness for any cuddling he might do and so he nuzzles the older boy's neck a little. "It was rather nice. That was not something I expected to wake up to." He says quietly, finally shifting back enough so that he can look into James' eyes.

A soft smile is on James' face, and he nods slowly as he watches Noah. "Blimey, you are gorgeous.." He mutters softly, then he shifts a little, propping himself up enough to roll Noah onto his back, stretching out beside him, carefully pulling apart the knot in the brunette's tie, pulling it free and tossing it to the side. "There, that's got to be more comfortable." he says as he leans over the younger boy to look down into his eyes, slowly lowering his head to give him a slow kiss, letting it linger if allowed.

Deciding to indulge himself after the day he's had, Noah shifts to get comfortable, allowing his tie to be removed before he reaches up to undo the first two buttons of his shirt. And then there is a pair of warm, firm lips on his, and again he just relaxes and goes with it, indulging his desires as he responds to the kiss, one of his arms sliding up and around James's back, his hand resting on the back of the older boy's neck, fingers running through the short cropped hair. The kiss quickly turns into more of a snog as neither one of them seems to want to be the first to pull away, but it remains somewhat chaste, slow and gentle.

When James finally comes up for air, pulling away with a few more soft kisses as if he just can't bear to stop just yet. Slowly, he licks his lips after he lifts himself away from the young genius, not knowing how much time passed, just knowing that he wants more times like that. He wants to unravel the cool exterior of the brunette, dig in, turn the sparks into a slow burning blaze. Before Noah can say anything, James leans down and gives him one more brief, slow kiss before he smiles. "I could get used to that.." he says softly, brushing his fingers through the hair of the man below him.

"You are a bloody good kisser.. it's really not fair." Noah says softly, having thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, wanting nothing more than to hold James hostage here. To keep himself from giving into his darker impulses like those, he slowly slides his hand away from Bond's head, sliding it down his back to rest at his waist. "However, I will not be responsible for you failing your classes, or either of us getting in trouble for spending the night in the other's room. Though seeing as you likely have a roommate, it would make more sense for you to stay at mine if it were to happen." he notes as he glances around the room, then focuses back on the boy above him. "I don't have a roommate for us to worry about." He says softly, lifting his head off the pillow to capture Bond's irresistible lips in another kiss, this one a little more needy.

Not being able to help himself, James laughs a little at Noah's comments, grinning as he idly rubs his hand along the younger boy's side, feeling the curve of his ribs, and the waist he can so easily curl his hand around. He almost thinks that Noah is a bit feminine in how small he is physically, but it doesn't really matter to the blonde, since he knows he would feel the same no matter what. "Now that is an intriguing thought.. sneaking in here to spend the night.. My roommate is used to me being gone overnight sometimes." He says quietly, never having denied his previous escapades so he sees no reason to pretend they didn't exist. He wants Noah to know all of him and understand all of him. "He wouldn't think anything of it.. and he wouldn't say anything." he offers, before he's kissed, and he responds in kind, deepening it a little as he presses closer to Noah, pressing him back into the mattress a little. Reigning himself back in before things get out of hand and he's pushed away anyway, James finally breaks the kiss before it can get too intense, taking a few deep breaths. Even if he does keep his lips close to Noah's, denying him another kiss if he moves in for one by lifting his head back a little, before finally speaking. "Tomorrow IS a Saturday... we have no classes.. nothing to do.. perfect opportunity.." he says, lips brushing Noah's softly, before he chuckles. "And for the record, I am only suggesting some companionship and sleeping."

A small whimper comes from the younger man's throat after the kiss, and then a small, frustrated sound when he tries to initiate another kiss, only to be denied anything more than the most tantalizing brush of lips. A small, frustrated huff is given as he relaxes back on the bed. He had been fighting these very desires, and now that he's decided to give in, they're denied to him and he finds that quite annoying. He is, however, listening to what the older boy is saying, and small blush creeps up his cheeks as he considers sharing the bed with James, waking up to soft kisses and the touch of sleep-warmed skin. The blush only intensifies until he's mentally cursing his pale skin. One hand rests one James' bicep, gently giving it a squeeze as Noah looks up into those bright blue eyes. For a few moments he's not sure what to say as he thinks about what it might be like to wake up in this boy's arms for real. Finally, he licks his lips slowly, then he takes a deep breath. "Well. It would be a rather interesting experiment. I'm not saying it would ever become a regular thing or that it would be something I would wish to repeat." He warns, trying to regain some of his composure as he looks up at the blonde. "I don't think it would be unpleasant, however." He finally agrees, dropping his eyes away from James' to stare at his neck instead.

A small, triumphant smile comes over James' lips, and as a reward, he dips his head down to give Noah another dizzying kiss, finally pulling away and sliding his hand up to stroke the younger man's cheek, thumb brushing against his lower lip. "Relax. I... will be right back... You're not going to have another crisis while I'm gone and lock me out, are you? Because it will look a little suspicious if you leave me standing outside the door." He points out as he looks into the younger man's eyes.

Feeling more than a little overwhelmed for a moment, Noah just shakes his head a little. "I'll leave the door unlocked." He promises, wondering when he started to sound a bit breathless like that. And he's rather annoyed with himself for giving in so easily, he is supposed to be stronger than this, but something about James just overwhelms his senses.

Nodding and giving Noah another soft kiss, James places one more soft kiss along the corner of his lips. "I'll be back soon.." he says softly before he slowly gets up, admiring the way the brunette is stretched out on the bed, before he turns and walks gracefully out the door.

Once the door is closed and Noah is once again left in the room alone, he groans softly and squirms a bit on the bed, running a hand through his hair and then resting it over his heart for a moment. He knows he has a good couple of minutes to himself at least. Slowly, he sits up, looking down at his disheveled state, still wearing his school trousers, shirt and cardigan. He collects his tie from the floor and then starts to undress in order to change into more comfortable pyjama pants and a well-fitted t-shirt that is soft and comfortable, but also clings to him a little which he figures James might appreciate. After that, he attempts to gets his hair to behave a touch, pausing as he stares at himself in the mirror. He's never cared much about his looks before, and here he is fussing over himself. Touching his lips for a moment, he nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens and James returns to the room.

Having seen the way Noah startles when he returns, James chuckles a little. "Sorry." he says, putting down his messenger bag by the door which he stuffed some clothes in, slowly walking over. "Mmm.. you changed." he notes in an almost disappointed tone. "I was hoping I might be able to undress you myself." He says playfully as he moves over behind the brunette to slide his arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on his neck, and then another on his shoulder.

Melting against the strong chest behind him, Noah closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Terribly sorry to disappoint." He says in a dry tone which says he's not sorry at all. "Did your roommate question you?" He asks, a little worried about them somehow being discovered.

"No. He might have asked, but he knows I won't tell him anyway." James says quietly, nuzzling into Noah's neck and giving it a sharp bite just to watch the way the brunette jumps and squeaks in surprise.

"Bloody hell, James!" Noah gasps, trying to move away from him a little after the bite. It didn't feel bad, but it did surprise him, trying to twist a little to look at James over his shoulder, but two strong arms hold him in place.

James can't help but chuckle a little, pressing his lips to the nape of Noah's neck softly, just resting them there for a moment. "Shhh.. relax, Noah.." he says with a little grin, placing a few soft, reassuring kisses, stroking the younger man's stomach gently with one hand. He smiles a little as he finally feels the brunette relaxing into his touch, and he continues to place the soft kisses, scraping his teeth lightly against the soft skin lightly, It only helps his ego when he hears a small whine come from Noah, who squirms a little under the attention.

Being fairly limp in James' arms by now, Noah's hands resting over the arms around his waist, eyes closed with his head tilted back against the older boy. He knows he should move away, and he should stop James, but the attention does feel rather nice and he wants to enjoy it for a few moments longer, even if he does lift his head finally and start the process of trying to move away from James. That is, until he feels the older boy's teeth close around the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck in a much more aggressive bite.

"Fuck, James!"

* * *

**Well, James had to start sometime. Bond is always Bond. Poor Q, he's trying so hard to be good. :D**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews/comments very welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Latching onto Noah's shoulder, James can't help himself and he keeps his teeth firmly against the younger man's shoulder, sucking softly and grinding his teeth against his shoulder for a moment, deliberately doing what he can to leave a mark. When he hears Noah hiss slightly in pain thought he pulls back, surprised to notice that he broke skin a little. "Ah.. sorry.." He murmurs softly, licking his lips slowly as he watches the little lines of blood well up.

Feeling a little dazed for a moment, Noah takes a shuddering breath, looking forward at the mirror he was standing in front of, jaw dropping a little as he sees the blood. "Bloody hell, what did you do, James?" he asks, leaning forward slightly, watching the pale skin as it starts to turn colors around the mark, squirming out of the older boy's arms before he goes to pull out a first aid kit from a drawer.

"Do I want to know why you have a first aid kit?" James asks, then he sighs. "Let me." He says as he sits on the bed and pulls Noah down to sit between his legs before he places the kit in the brunette's lap and takes out a sterile wipe to clean out the cuts gently and then places a small bandage over them.

Noah glances over his shoulder at Bond, but the slightly sensual atmosphere that had started to build before is pretty broken. "I wonder if it will scar.." he says quietly as he reaches up and touches the bandage, a shiver going down his spine at how sensitive the spot is now, slightly painful.

"Are you particularly prone to scarring?" James asks, kissing the back of Noah's neck softy for a moment, adjusting brunette's t-shirt over the bandage before he slides his arms around the boy again, holding him close.

Considering the question for a few moments, Noah looks down at his hands and he shakes his head. "Not particularly, no." He says as he considers how many times he's burnt his hands or something while doing some sort of electronics. He has a few scars, but overall nothing too bad. "I would be ok if this left scars, though." He admits in a soft tone.

The last comment is something that James barely hears since he's distracted by the adorable boy in his arms. When the words register, he hums a little in pleasure, placing a few open mouthed kisses on the back of Noah's neck softly. "I would love it if it left a scar, to leave my mark on you permanently.." He murmurs softly next to the brunette's ear before nipping at him lightly. "Every time you looked in the mirror, you would think of me. Yes. I like that very much." he says with a small grin.

A small sigh is given before Noah squirms out of James' grasp again, going to start tea for them both. "I should have known that you would be possessive." He says quietly, still feeling a little dazed about the last fifteen minutes, his hand coming up to cover the bandage slowly. He fights back the small smile that tries to creep over his lips as he thinks about seeing the evidence that at one time, the sexy, amazing older boy wanted him, the boffin nobody. He still fully expects James to come to his senses eventually and leave, but maybe for a little while, just a little while, he can have something. Someone might want him for him, for once.

"You don't seem to mind." James says softly, taking this opportunity to take his shoes off, putting them aside before he steps up behind Noah, putting his hands lightly on the younger boy's hips, giving them a little squeeze, and kissing the back of his head through the wavy mop of hair. "Come back, Noah.." He says softly, being able to tell that the brunette is getting lost inside his own mind. "You need to stop thinking for a while.. and I get the feeling you won't be welcome to my usual ways of blanking minds." he says playfully with a small grin, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's boney shoulder.

Blinking a few times as he leans back into James and listens to him, Noah nods a little. "Your assumption would be correct." he says in a firm tone, glancing over his shoulder at James for a moment, not being able to help a small smile that twitches up the corner of his lips before he turns back to the kettle when it starts whistling and he continues to prepare the tea, remembering how Bond liked his before so he prepares it the same way again, turning around in place, leaning back against the desk as he offers one of the mugs to bond and then tentatively sips his own.

Taking the mug from Noah but otherwise not moving from his spot, James just smiles a little and he nods. "Well, then.. I'll have to figure out something else. How about we watch a bit more tellie, lay down this time in case you fall asleep again." he offers as he continues to watch the young man, sipping his tea slowly for a few moments, admiring him, enjoying being here, even if he did have to bully his way past the boy's stubborn streak.

Hmming softly and examining James as close as he's being examined, Noah finally nods a little as he sips his tea, eyes finally dropping from Bond's as he adjusts his glasses with one hand. "I think you should change, don't you?" He asks, slowly turning away from him to look out the window, making sure no one is below before he empties the small amount of water out of the kettle and out the window, then he sets it back on its base and makes sure its unplugged so it won't accidentally be turned on. He doesn't want to make that mistake again.

"Not going to enjoy the show?" Bond teases as he puts his empty mug down beside Q, kissing his cheek before he goes to his bag and pulls out sleep clothes, a snug t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, turning so that Noah can get a good look if he wants to, but he's not facing the younger man either, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it before he pulls his previous undershirt off and starts undoing his belt.

It's only fair after everything that has happened this afternoon, that Noah gets something equally as good out of it, so he slowly turns when he hears the rustling of fabric, leaning back against the desk again as he watches James undress. He could feel that the older boy was muscular, but now, seeing the extent of it, the sculpted muscles that ripple under his skin so enticingly, Noah finds his mouth going dry and dropping open slightly. Nervously adjusting his glasses, he licks his lips slowly, not caring that he's staring as he takes in every centimeter of slightly tanned, firm flesh. "Blimey.." He breathes in surprise as he continues to stare with wide eyes.

After getting his pajama pants on, James glances over to see the look of undisguised admiration on Noah's face. Slowly, he turns to face him fully, one eyebrow lifting questioningly. "See something you like, Noah?" He asks in a soft voice, taking a step closer to the younger man, within arm's reach now, not having put on his new shirt yet, letting it hang loosely from one of his hands instead.

In order to stop his advance because it might be too overwhelming to have him that close, Noah holds out a hand and it presses flat against the warm skin of the older boy's chest, making him bite his bottom lip, gnawing at it a little as those wide eyes drop to where his hand is resting, before it slowly, tentatively, slides up toward the blonde's shoulder.

James smiles a little as he takes a small step closer so that Noah doesn't have to extend his arm all the way, he reaches out and rests his hands on the brunette's hips again.

"Go on, don't be shy. Consider me yours to do with as you will."

* * *

**Poor Q is scarred for life now! But not emotionally at least. ;) Well, he may not be scarred actually, we'll just have to wait an see, shall we? It probably should not be so endearing that Bond is so possessive, but I find it kind of adorable.**

**To my guest reviewer Jinglebells.00Q - I did you one better. He'll still have the hickie I think, but it's a bit more than that. ;) And yes, Bond has always been one to exploit weaknesses of others to get his way. Q better keep his guard up!**

**It seems that I have changed my mind about my updating rate on this fic. I just can't keep myself away from it. I hope no one is disappointed and it's still all everyone hoped it would be. Unfortunately it won't all be fluff and cuddles, but I want Q to heal up a bit first and for them to get more attached to eachother. ;)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this, please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling surprised and a little off-balance, Noah just watches the older boy move closer to him, his hand staying where it is for now, not sure if he should take advantage of Bond's offer at first. Finally, he takes a deep breath, his hand creeping up slowly to the blonde's collarbone, fingertips stroking into the little dip between his shoulder and collarbone, tracing the line of it out to his shoulder before his fingers return to the center of the older boy's chest.

After that, Noah is thoroughly entranced, enjoying the feel of soft skin above firm muscle, and the relatively hairless chest in front of him, except for the small trail of hair from his bellybutton downward. The so-called 'happy trail' as some have described it. He moves his hand down Bond's chest slowly, pressing his fingertips and blunt fingernails into the skin, testing the feel of the blonde's musculature. His eyes never leave his hand, his free hand resting on James' arm, hand finally sliding down to the defined muscles of his abdomen.

"What do you think?" James finally asks, having watched the brunette examine him with those sharp eyes and that brilliant mind, wondering how he rates in the younger man's eyes, but having no hope of actually gauging anything from his expression. "Do you like what you see?" he asks after a moment, rubbing his hands along Noah's sides.

A small shiver goes through Noah's slimmer frame, and he nods quietly, eyes finally moving up to look into the icy blue gaze that's directed at him. "Yes." he says quietly, hating that his voice sounds a little breathy at the moment. He clears his throat after a moment and slides his hand back up James' chest. "You remind me of a sculpture. Or men in magazines. You see them, but it is never something you expect to see in real life. You're an Adonis, James.." he says quietly, in awe of the other man for a moment, sliding both his hands from the blonde's elbows up to his shoulders, feeling bold as he curls one hand around Bond's neck, pulling him close to give him a deep kiss. he knows that's what got him into trouble last time but he doesn't care, he just wants to feel this amazing man against him.

Slipping his arms further around the slim body of the brunette, James pulls their bodies flush against each other, responding to the kiss deeply, tongue easily slipping out and gaining entrance to Noah's mouth. He only lets the kiss last for a few moments, since he can guess how far the brunette is willing to go and if it continues on like it is, then he's not going to be able to help pressing for more. Slowly, he pulls away from the kiss, easing it with a few more soft kisses against the younger man's lips, looking into his eyes. "Come on. Lets lay down." He says quietly, stepping back and taking Noah's hand in his own, before he pulls the covers back on the bed and lays down on his side, putting his back to the wall before he tugs on Noah's hand to get him to lay down in front of him.

For a few moments Noah hesitates as he looks down at the other man on his bed, licking his lips before he snatches up the remote and slips his legs under the blankets as he lays down, making an indignant noise as he's manhandled onto his side, his back pressed to James' front. "Are you quite done?" he huffs, but sounds more amused than anything because he enjoys the position more than he thinks he should. It makes him feel protected and cared for, and that's a good feeling.

"There.. much more comfortable, hm? Go on, put something on the tellie." James says as he slips his hand under the edge of Noah's shirt, just laying his hand against the cool skin of the genius, letting him get comfortable before he curls his larger frame around the other's.

A small blush spreads across Noah's cheeks, and he clears his throat a little before he nods, reaching down to pull the blanket up around their waists before he gets comfortable and grabs the remote, flicking the TV on and finally settling on a program after looking through several channels. As he relaxes and sort of zones out the program, he considers the situation that he finds himself in. A few days ago, he was getting beaten by bullies and then his white night (such as it is), came to his rescue. And not only is his knight impossibly attractive, a tiny bit pushy - which is something he actually finds he likes - and definitely interested in him, he keeps coming back as well. That first day could have been flirtation, it could have just been a convenience for James. But he came back, two days in a row, not to just check up on Noah but because he wanted to see him. Wanted to more than just see him, wanted to spend time and kiss and hold and cuddle with him. Which is all very new for Noah, and frankly it scares a part of him to death. And another part of him just wants to hold on and never let go, do whatever is necessary in order to keep Bond close to him. Given the fact that he's a genius and a hacker, that could be a very dangerous door to open and one that the young man immediately starts to push away. Because that is a very scary path.

Noticing that Noah isn't exactly drifting off but that his attention is definitely not on the television, James leans forward and kisses the back of his neck softly, then around to the side slowly. "What is going on in that mind of yours?" he asks softly as he props himself up a little to look down at the younger man. "If you're not interested in the show, you can change it." He offers with a little smirk as he continues to watch him.

Shifting a little to be able to look up at James, Noah stretches slightly before he relaxes, eyes partially closed in a relaxed sort of way as he considers his answer to that question. "Just reviewing the last few days. This is still.. very strange to me." He says quietly as he watches James, then he smiles a little. "And I briefly considered doing very illegal things to make sure that you stayed with me." He murmurs, grinning a little before it fades, and he looks away from James to the tellie and considers what else to reveal. "I'm still processing everything that's happened in the last few days." He says quietly, shifting his eyes to look at James again.

"Still doubting me." James smiles a little and he nods. "I understand." he reassures as he looks into the intelligent green eyes hidden behind ridiculous, thick framed glasses. "It will take time. Three days is all it's been. You need to stop thinking so much. Give your mind a rest." He says as he taps the young man on the forehead, then brushes his hair back a little before he lays back down, slightly propped up to be able to see over Noah's head and watch the television.

"I wish it were that easy.." Noah murmurs softly, but he pulls the covers up around him, reaching up to flick a switch, the lights turning off which leaves them in a glow from the television set. It also allows the brunette to relax a little more, and before he knows it, he's drifted off into a blissful sleep in the arms of the older boy, who becomes the center of his dreams.

Once he sees the younger boy has drifted off, James smiles and turns the tellie off, settling down to hold Noah close, resting his head gently against the brunette's as he forces himself to relax and try to sleep, whispering into his curls.

"Goodnight, Noah."

* * *

**More cuteness! I may have to fast forward a bit to get them out of the dorm room, otherwise I may die from writing too much cuteness. :)**

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

The night was a success in that Q is a little more open the next day. It seems that while the saying is absence makes the heart grow fonder, sometimes it's quite the opposite. In Noah's case, whenever James isn't around, it makes it easier for the younger man to build up his walls, to hide behind all of the reasons and things that say this won't work. Once James realizes this, he tries to get Noah out of his room and spend a little more time with him out in the open so that the younger man won't start thinking that he's ashamed of him or something like that.

Over the next two months, they take a walks around the grounds, and are often seen in eachother's company even though they are in different classes. They spend time in Noah's dorm room as well, sometimes just sitting in the same space together, with James on the bed reading or doing homework or watching TV while Noah sits at the desk on his computer or working on some other gadget that he's got into his head.

There's still some bullying of course, someone like Noah can't escape it, but there are no gangs after him anymore after James fought them off the one time, especially when the young boy keeps spending more time with his savior. Unfortunately that cannot be disguised well, and the bullies have some more ammunition to throw at Noah by using some derogatory and unfriendly terms in regard to his sexuality. But he doesn't let those bother him. Mostly because yes, he is in a homosexual relationship and yes, he does prefer boy. And no, he doesn't care one whit about what the other boys think of him. If he did, he would have tried to fit in sooner.

Soon enough though, Christmas is approaching, and James smiles a little one day as he watches the younger man from his place on the bed, then he looks out the window where it's begun to snow. "What are your plans for Christmas, Noah?" he asks curiously as he continues to stare out the window, waiting for an answer.

A little surprised at the question, especially since he was concentrating a little at the board he was soldering together, Noah looks up and over at the older boy, considering. "I usually go home for Christmas. I bloody well hate it. My two older brothers generally make it a rather unpleasant time, and my mother is just as bad. I hate the holidays. I wish I could stay at school, but they frown upon that and my family wouldn't allow it." he says with a small frown. "Do you go home for Christmas?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. Usually it's just my mum and I.. dad is away for work a lot." James says as he looks over at Noah with a little smile for a moment, then he gets an idea, and the smile turns into a full blown grin. "I've got an idea that could make both of our Christmas' much better.." He says as he gets up smoothly in a way that Noah could never hope to emulate, before James moves over to stand behind the brunette, resting his hands on his shoulders to start to give him a gentle massage, knowing how tight his shoulders get when he's working on his gadgets. "Why don't you come to my house for Christmas? You'd get away from your family, my mum would love to have you, I'm sure.. and we could spend some time together outside of school." He offers, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips.

Tilting his head back for the kiss, Noah continues to stare at James for a moment. "You're serious?" he asks, sounding a little hopeful before he nods. "I'd love to." he says hopefully as he looks at him for a few moments. Almost immediately he sits forward and puts his tools aside, dragging over his laptop to start it up and get his mail program open. He does not plan to let the older boy change his mind about this.

"Of course I'm serious. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." James points out and he chuckles a little. "You're going to email them this news? You do understand you are going to get a great many calls." He says with a little smile as he looks at Noah, continuing his massage before leaning over to kiss the top of his head, pausing before he moves back to the bed to stretch out, and flip the channels on the tellie.

Noah shrugs a little. "I know they'll want to call me, but I'm at school, they probably won't. There's no reliable way to get a hold of me here except through email. Lucky for me." he says with a slight smirk before he pauses in his typing to turn and look at James. "Thank you, James. I was not looking forward to Christmas." He says as he finishes his email before he gets up to sit beside his boyfriend, leaning against his side and nestling his head against the older boy's shoulder in what is now a familiar position. "Do you have any special traditions that I should know about?" He asks, tilting his head back a little to look at the blonde's profile.

With a smile, James puts his arm around Noah and gives him a little squeeze, turning his head to kiss the top of Noah's head softly as he considers it, stroking a lazy line up and down the younger man's arm. "Nothing special. We open one present Christmas Eve, and usually spend the night watching movies, then Christmas morning my mother is usually cooking early. After I get up, have breakfast and my mum finishes what she needs to, then we go and open the presents, watch the Queen's speech and then I help her finish up dinner and we eat. That's about it. New Year's Eve we stay up all night playing games or watching movies, until Midnight." He says with a little soft smile as he remembers everything.

Nodding slowly, Q closes his eyes for a moment. "Sounds nice. In my house, Christmas Eve means a big party with a lot of my parent's friends and relatives that I have to attend. It's a large ball, with dinner and dancing and talking. I always hated it. My eldest brother never seemed to mind it, but Sherlock and I, my next oldest brother, always managed to sneak off." He says with a little chuckle and a small smile. "Mummy let us because Sherlock has the unfortunate talent of being able to tell everything about you with a glance and he has no reservations about telling you your life story, no matter how embarrassing." He says with a small shake of his head. "And then in the morning after breakfast, we open presents with some of my relatives who have decided to stay overnight. It's a rather formal affair. We politely thank everyone for our presents and then after that, eat and go our separate ways." He says quietly as he thinks about it. "I usually went back to my room to do something rather than continue to spend time in the suffocating environment that no doubt happens downstairs." He says as he watches whatever inane program is on the tellie, speaking about it in a rather detached manner, without any hatred or sadness about it. To him it's just a fact of life.

"Sounds like a lonely house. I guess I can't say mine was much better. But my mother was always there. She's the type to make sure I had home cooked meals and made cookies and such. She sings, and I suppose if we had a smaller house she would have done all the cooking and cleaning. But.." James trails off. "Well, you'll understand when you see it." he says before he looks out the window again at the snow falling down. "It's a little desolate, but I used to play on the moor when I was little.. go out to the chapel, the lake.." he trails off, considering something as he stares out at the snow, then looks down at the mop of brunette hair.

"Do you ice skate?"

* * *

**Well, finally a little update for this story. I haven't updated in a while, but this is my one story that I just update 'whenever'. I got stuck on it for a while so you'll have to excuse my time skip at the beginning here. :) Hope some of you are still sticking with me. :)**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

A little surprised, Q looks up at James for a few moments before he sits up to look at him properly. "Ice skate? No, I've never been. Let me guess, there's a lake near your parents' house." He says with a shake of his head, sighing as he settles back down against the older boy, mostly for the warmth though because it seems he is eternally cold and the other is very warm.

"Well yes, there is. I just thought it would be nice, something we could do to get out of the house while we're on break. The house is sort of out in the middle of nowhere, so it's not as if we can jut nip into town for something." James points out with a little laugh as he pulls Noah closer to him, kissing his forehead gently and then stroking his back slowly.

"So in other words, bring my laptop." Noah says with a small laugh, closing his eyes to memorize this moment, considering everything. "Speaking of. Come on. I'm getting restless." he says before he pops to his feet nimbly and he goes to find his shoes, slipping them on and perching on his chair to tie the shoes before he waits for James.

"Ugh.. Lazy days in, Noah. Lazy days in." James half-heartedly objects before he slips his shoes on as well and nods, putting his jacket on. "Come on, then." he says as he waits by the door and then leads the younger man out and through the dorm, grinning over at him. "You are completely ridiculous, you know that, right?" he asks as he takes in the rumpled appearance of the younger man.

Snorting a little, Noah shakes his head as he walks besides James, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Well. Not all of us can look perfect all the time. I would almost pay to see you rumpled, James. You always look like you came out of a bloody steam press." he grumbles quietly with a small shake of his head, running a hand through his own hair to try and get it to settle down but to no avail, it just continues to be a curly mop of hair on the top of his head.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." James decides, chuckling a little and sliding his hands into his pockets as they head down the stairs, opening the door for the younger man. "How are your classes, anyway? You said you're taking almost a double load this year, right? Trying to get out of here a bit early?" he asks as he continues to watch Noah.

Noah nods a little. "Your memory serves you well once again, James. Yes, I am taking what might be considered a heavy course load, but I'm keeping up with all my assignments, despite your attempts to distract me at any given opportunity."

Looking completely innocent, James tugs on Noah's arm to lead him out toward the tree-covered hill to the back of the school a favorite spot of theirs. "I cannot believe you would accuse me of such a thing, Noah. I don't believe I've ever distracted you when you were working on school work." He says with a little shake of his head.

"Now that's a blatant lie. Not that you ever pay attention to what I'm working on." Noah says with a little snort but he smiles a little up at James for a few moments, sighing as they climb the hill which he swears gets steeper and steeper. "And are you keeping up with your class work, then? I haven't seen you work on it at all in my room, so I can only guess that you work on it sometime when we're not together." He observes with a little smile, grabbing onto James' arm when he almost slips on the grass.

James laughs softly before he puts his hand on Noah's back to stabilize him. "Careful.." He warns softly with a small shake of his head. "And yeah, I'm doing good on my school work, I tend to do it before I come to your room. That way I don't have to worry about it." He says with a little smile as he watches the younger man, stretching as he gets to the top of the hill. They're far enough away from the school - Noah's rule, not his - that he turns to lean down and give him a lingering kiss, just to make the younger man's brain go blank for a few moments as usually happens when they kiss. According to the brunette at least.

Surprised but not objecting, Noah responds to the kiss, one hand resting on James' arm for a moment before he pulls away from the kiss slowly. "You're trying to distract me." He accuses as he looks around, the snow still gently falling still and leaving droplets of water on his hair, his breath visible in the cold air.

"I wish I had a camera.. you look beautiful in the snow.." James says honestly as he brushes a flake from his fringe, tilting his head back for a moment to look up at the sky, watching his own puff of breath disappear into the cold air before he looks back down at Noah. "Although not sure why you wanted to come out in the cold and the snow." he says with a little smile.

Chuckling a little as he looks up at James and moves a little closer, he leans up a little to place another soft kiss on his lips. "Wakes me up, helps clear my head sometimes, the cold, crisp air. And I like the snow. I like the rain, too." He admits with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You can go back in if you are going to complain." He teases as he walks under the bare branches of the trees to lean against one of the trunks.

Smiling a little as he moves closer, James puts one hand beside Noah's head on the tree and he smiles as he leans on it. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I don't mind the cold. Besides, the company makes it worth it." He winks at the younger man with a broad grin, leaning in and pressing their cold lips together in another soft kiss.

A small, satisfied hum comes from Noah as he kisses back, smiling a little once it's over. "That was cheesy even for you." he says with a little shake of his head and a little grin. "Luckily for you, you actually make lines like that seem charming." He says as he reaches out and brushes some snow off of the older boy's shoulder, then leans back against the tree, relaxing as he considers everything. "Do I need to get something for your mother, for Christmas? And are you sure it will be ok with her? Me coming over, that is.." He says slowly, feeling a little worried about it.

"You can get something if you want, but it's not required." James says with a little smile as he watches the younger man. "And she'll be fine with it, I'm sure. I've never brought a friend home for the holidays before, so I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet one of my school friends. And she's not close-minded, so knowing that you're my boyfriend won't be an issue for her, either." he reassures with a little smile as he watches Noah, that being probably the first time he used the word 'boyfriend' out loud.

Relaxing a little, Noah can't help but grin a little as he hears the older boy call him his boyfriend, which probably has more significance than it should to the brunette. Afterall, they were essentially dating without putting a formal label on it. It's still nice to know that James feels the same way. For a few moments he merely watches James, then he gets a slightly sly look on his face, a small smirk curling his lips.

"Well, that's very good to know, James. Very good, indeed."

* * *

**And another! I do have a destination in mind for this fic now, so I will see how long it takes me to get there. Won't be too soon, I'm sure, because CHristmas will be good for 5 or 6 chapters, I'm sure. :) Still, it's good to know where I'm going. :) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

The remaining time before Christmas goes well, pretty much the same, with Noah getting shoved around a bit more when James isn't around, but that's something that he keeps to himself, not wanting to bother his boyfriend with it. That still feels odd for him to think about it that way but that is the way that things are. James Bond is his boyfriend.

Still, by the time Christmas break rolls around, Noah has had it out with his family as to where he chooses to go for his Christmas, and now he's feeling a little nervous about actually going. He carefully finishes packing his suitcase, his door left open a little so that James knows he's in there packing.

Pushing the door open slowly, James leans against the door frame, dressed in more casual clothes of jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it that has the school crest over the right breast. "Finished packing yet? Our train leaves in a few hours, and we still have to get to the station." He points out as he watches Noah, pushing away from the door frame with his shoulder before he steps into the room and over to the younger man, putting an arm around him. "Alright?" he asks in a concerned tone.

"Just a little nervous. There is a high probability that your mother will not approve of me, or like me in any sense." Noah admits as he stares down at his suitcase, pressing the clothes and everything down before he closes the lid and secures the latches, looking in his messenger bag to make sure that he has everything that he wants or might need over Christmas.

Sighing a little, James smiles as he turns to sit down on the edge of the bed, hands resting on Noah's hips to pull the younger man closer, standing in between his legs, so he can look up into those green eyes. "Hey.. my mum is going to adore you. You're too cute for anyone not to find you absolutely adorable." He says with a small smile, shaking his head. "She won't disapprove of us, either. We've been over this before." He says as he moves his hands to take Noah's in each of his.

A small nod is given from the brunette before he gives James' hands a squeeze. Noah sighs and nods again, finally moving away. "Right. I know that. Just last minute jitters." he reassures as he pulls himself together and slips on his parka before he grabs up his bag. "Well. Let's go, then." He says as he picks up his suitcase and looks at Bond expectantly.

Nodding, James gets up and smiles. "Alright.. Meet me at the front entrance, I'll go grab my luggage." He says before he ducks his head and gives Noah's lips a quick kiss, finally moving away and back to his dorm room to slip on his jacket and then pick up his suitcase and his backpack, not having any electronics or anything but he does like to have books and such handy for the long train ride home.

Heading to the front gates, James finds Noah there as instructed and he smiles as they join the crowds of other students that are heading down toward the train station, most of them on foot but there are cars and cabs picking some up from the gates in order to take them home since they live closer, or someplace you can't really get to by train, at least not easily. By the time they get to the station, they only have a little bit to spare, and James goes over to pick up their tickets from the counter before he leads Noah through the station to their train to get on and find seats. "There." He says when they finally settle down.

Noah sighs a little as he sits down, looking around for a few moments. "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable, isn't it?" He asks quietly as stretches his legs out, one foot in between James', the other on the other side of his leg, since it's the only way he can stretch his long legs out without turning sideways in the seat. Luckily it doesn't seem as if the car I going to be particularly full from this stop at least and no one sits beside them.

"Well not all of us have such bloody long legs. I think you've grown a bit, by the way." James says thoughtfully as he looks over the younger boy in front of him, then he shakes his head. "You'll be as tall as I am in another growth spurt or two." he says with a small chuckle as he watches him.

Shaking his head a little for a few moments, Noah smiles. "I don't think I've grown that much yet, but I imagine I will top out somewhere around 1.8 meters." He says as he looks at the blonde in front of him, folding his hands in front of him as he leans his head back against the seat.

Chuckling a little as he watches Noah, James nods a little. "Tired you out already, have I?" he asks playfully, nudging one of the brunette's legs with his own as he continues to watch him. "Come on, you can't go to sleep before we've even left the station." He says as he smiles a little. "Come on.. I brought a deck of cards, why don't we play?" He asks, flipping up the little table that sits beneath the window.

"I'm not very good at cards, James, you know that, and I wasn't going to go to sleep." Noah objects with a little shake of his head as he sits up a little more, making sure he's still belted in just in case. "What do you propose we play, it's difficult to play card games with merely two people."

"Blackjack. Poker. Take your pick." James says with a little grin as he pulls out the card deck, which looks almost brand new, starting to shuffle it with obvious ease ad experience. "If you don't know the games, I'm sure that brilliant mind of yours can pick it up quickly." He offers teasingly.

Arching an eyebrow slowly with a look of disbelief at James, Noah shakes his head. He is tempted to pretend like he doesn't know the games if just to get James to teach him and then take advantage of him, but his pride won't let him do that. "I know how to play both blackjack and poker." He says as he adjusts his glasses a little and lightly brushes some of his hair off his forehead.

A slow smile spreads across James' face as he looks at the younger man before he nods a little. "Alright, Noah. Let's see how good you are, then. We'll start with poker, lets test your control." he says before he starts to deal out the cards to them both.

A few hours into the trip, it becomes clear that the two are fairly evenly matched when it comes to poker, and for them it ends up being more down to the cards than reading each other. James has a slight upper hand though, winning just a little bit more. It's fairly clear that if James had a little more practice he would be the better player but those things are somewhat frowned upon at school.

The rest of the ride is spent either talking, reading, or getting a small nap, in Noah's case at least. As he explains it, the rocking of the train puts him to sleep, and has apparently ever since he was young. Something that James at least finds to be absolutely adorable. Still, the train ride doesn't bring them all of the way, and when they get off the train there is a car waiting to take them to the estate itself.

James takes a deep breath and wakes up Noah when they get close to the gates, pointing to the pillars with stags on top of them as they pass them, then he points to the house below them in the valley.

"Welcome to Skyfall."

* * *

**Christmas is almost here! In my story at least. :D Still trying to figure out presents, I'm so horrible at that, lol.**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

Once they get to the front doors the car stops to let them out, and Noah takes a deep breath of the cold air, letting out a breathe as he looks around at the snow that barely covers the ground, glancing over at the lake that is frozen in the distance. "Well.. this is a rather bleak landscape. I imagine it's better looking in the summer." he says as he looks around, trying to tamp down some of his nervousness as he grabs his suitcase out of the trunk and then follows James toward the door.

Before either of them can get to the door though, a woman with dark hair now fading toward a distinguished gray, and with the same vivid blue eyes that James has, answers the door and she smiles at the two. "James! I thought I heard a car, I thought you would be a few hours yet." She says as she steps forward and gives her son a tight hug, being a bit shorter than him by a few inches. "You've grown again.. look at you." She says as she holds him at arm's length and look him over.

Hugging his mother tightly with a warm smile, James looks her over. "And you look as beautiful as ever. I think you're mistaken about the time. If anything we're a bit late." He says as he checks his watch before he smiles. "Mother, this is my boyfriend Noah, who I told you about. Noah, this is my mother, Monique Bond." He introduces with a little smile.

Noah puts his suitcase down and he holds out his hand politely to the older woman. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid that I haven't heard too much about you, but we haven't really had the chat about families." he says with a shy smile, blushing a little as he's described as 'boyfriend' to his mother, but also thrilled inwardly. He's still nervous about the whole 'meet the mom' thing.

Smiling at the young man, Monique takes his hand and pulls him into a hug. "Oh, aren't you adorable. You could charm anyone with that face of yours." She says with a little laugh, releasing him after a moment. "But you're thin as a reed! Speaking of food, you boys must be starving, the things they have on trains can hardly be qualified as food! And I don't want any argument, I've already started something for lunch, it should be ready in about twenty minutes. Enough time for you to show him the house, James, and get yourselves settled. I've cleaned up the guest bedroom across from yours, James. Though I'm not entirely sure that you two will need it." She says playfully with a wink to Noah, grinning a little. "Don't worry, I know how these things work, and I'm not a prude. You are obviously both healthy young men, nothing to be embarrassed about." She says with a little grin before she turns and heads back toward the kitchen, pausing to look back at them. "Twenty minutes. Don't be late for lunch." She says in a firm tone, before she wanders off, whistling a little.

It's a very near thing, but Noah manages to keep his jaw from dropping at James' mother's words, but he's sure his eyes are as wide as saucers as he stares at the women. He coughs and tries not to choke when he manages to swallow about the same time she mentions they might not need the two bedroom. When she's finally gone, he sags a little. "Bloody hell. She's a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?" he asks as he looks at James, a little overwhelmed by the whole encounter.

For his part, James just tries very hard not to laugh as he watches his mother and glances at Noah, managing to catch the younger man when his knees buckle. "Now you know where I get it from." He offers with a little grin as he watches the other man. "I'm glad she likes you, even seems to approve of you." he says with a little smile as he pulls Noah into a hug for a few moments. "Come on.. let's get our things upstairs, we can at least pretend we're sharing rooms.. though if you don't mind, I rather like our weekend sleeping arrangements.." he says with a soft smile, since sometimes - quite often actually - on the weekends James would spend the night with Noah, just sharing the same bed and sleeping, nothing more intimate than that.

"Not sure I would feel right about that, in your parents house.. even if your mum basically gave her blessing.." Noah says nervously, leaning against the older man for a few moments before he moves away, and picks up his bags. "Well. Let's go, then." he says as he recovers his poise, looking at the blonde expectantly before following him up the stairs.

Smirking a little and then nodding quietly, James smiles a little as he gathers his things and leads the brunette upstairs, looking around at everything that makes the home look more like a huge hunting lodge than something that was intended to be a house. Very much in the old Scottish styling. "It gets kind of cold in here sometimes at night, so let me know if you need any extra blankets." he says as he looks over at Noah, grinning. "Of course, if we share a bed, that would solve the problem." He adds playfully, leading his boyfriend down the hallway to open a door. "My room." he says as he sets his bags inside, the room having a more modern feel, a computer in the corner, posters on the walls, books, a TV and a rack of weights along one wall with what appears to be some sort of rolled up mat sitting underneath it. He leaves the door open before he steps across the wide hallway to open another large wooden door, everything having obviously been built very solidly.

The second room is almost identical to the first but of course there's no personal touches, a large heavy wardrobe against the wall, a smaller chest of drawers having a TV on top, and an extra comforter at the end of the large canopied bed.

Stepping into the room and putting his bags on the bed, Noah looks around for a few moments, "This is a very beautiful room.." He observes as he looks around, automatically glancing along the baseboards for the power outlets so he knows where to plug in his computer and other electronics that he happened to bring with him, even going over to check out the connections on the back of the TV just in case.

Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, James just watches the younger boy moving around the room, chuckling a little at his antics. "I suppose so." he says as he looks around. "I grew up here, so I guess its charm has worn off a long time ago.." he says with a little smile as he watches Noah. "If you want to wash up before lunch, there's a bathroom through that door." he says as he motions to it. "Technically it's shared with the room next door, but since it's just another guest room and you are our only guest, you won't have to worry about it." He says as he finally pushes away from the door frame and walks over to the bathroom door, opening it and walking through to lock the other door, just in case and to make sure there are towels in there. His mother is a very competent hostess however.

"The house doesn't look very.. Christmas-y.." Noah says slowly not sure how much the Bond household decorates so it feels like a somewhat awkward question for him. Still, he pokes his head into the bathroom to take it in, the older fixtures, the large porcelain bathtub with clawed feet and the large sink with ornate gold fixtures. "Lovely. My home is a lot more modern than this." Noah says quietly as he looks around. "A modern mansion of course, but still more modern, especially in its fixtures." He says quietly, walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed, sighing a little. "This feels more like a home." He mumbles as he looks around.

Nodding as he walks over to stand closer to Noah and lean against one of the posts of the bed, James smiles a little. "We usually decorate it after I'm home.. probably tomorrow we'll decorate, no doubt my mum has the tree being delivered." He says with a small chuckle. "Obviously not getting it around here." He notes with a smirk as he continues to watch the brunette. "I'm sure your house is nicer than you think it is, Noah. You just can't see it because it's what you've grown up with." he reassures quietly. "I'll let you get cleaned up. You have about ten minutes." he says with a little smile, stepping closer to lean down and place a soft kiss on the younger boy's lips before he straightens and turns to head toward the door. "It's really not a good idea to be late. I love my mother, but don't be fooled. She's made of iron." He says with a small chuckle as he heads across the hall to his room.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! I couldn't resist making Monique kind of like how James becomes as an adult. Flirty, playful, charming, but with a solid core and more than capable of taking care of herself. A perfect counterpart for a Navy husband, I think. I'm not sure if I will have Andrew appear or not, it depends on how things go.**

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Noah looks around for a minute or two, then dutifully unpacks his clothes into the wardrobe to keep anything from wrinkling too much and he then goes to the bathroom to change and wash up to get the feel of the train off of him before he comes back out, also pulling out his laptop to make sure it has a charge. After glancing at his watch for a few moments to make sure that he's on time, he steps out of his room, not sure if he should wear his shoes or not so he goes in just socks for now, running a hand through his hair and frowning briefly as he waits for James.

Even though his door is slightly ajar, James doesn't come out until a few minutes later and he smirks as he looks at the nervous boy. "Don't worry so much, Noah." he says as he smiles and puts an arm around the younger boy's waist. "My mum really does like you." he says as he starts to lead the brunette down through the house until they get to a smaller dining room, more of a breakfast nook if the large bay windows are any indication. The oval table has three place settings on it and still plenty of room for food in the middle.

Monique is bringing out food and she smiles. "It's just soup and sandwiches, but I hope you like it." She says as she brings out a trireme full of soup, laying out the bowls before bringing out the plate of sandwiches, some rolls in case they don't want sandwiches, and then a pot of tea of course. "Please, sit down and help yourself." She says with a little reassuring smile as she looks at Noah, patting his shoulder lightly before she disappears one last time to bring back a pitcher of ice water.

"Thank you." Noah says politely as he sits down in the seat farthest from Monique, not wanting to be between the two Bond's, reaching for the tea pot and sniffing just to figure out what kind it is before he smiles softly and pours some for himself, glancing at James questioningly before pouring his as well and putting it back down. "You have a very beautiful home, Mrs. Bond. It feels very.. welcoming. Very comfortable and relaxing." he says compliments quietly.

James just smiles a little at the two, taking Noah's bowl and putting some of the soup - more of a stew actually - in it before handing it back and getting some for his mother, and then himself, snagging a few sandwiches for himself as well. He's a hungry, growing boy afterall, and he is starving from the train ride, slowly eating to let his mother and boyfriend talk.

Laughing a little and waving her hand a little, Monique smiles. "I'm afraid I can't take much credit for it. I just added little touches here and there, the basic framework was here when Andrew and I moved in. Oh, I wish he were here, he would love to meet you, Noah." She says with a small smile. "I'm not even sure if he'll be home for Christmas though, much less the few days before. We can only hope." She says before she smiles. "Speaking of, I thought I would give you boys a day to rest, so you can show Noah around James, and the day after next we can decorate the house for Christmas. I'm afraid that I will have to put you boys to work for a day." She says with another little smile. "Noah, why don't you tell me about yourself? James says you're really quite clever." She says with a little bit of amusement.

Blushing a little, Noah looks down at his plate as he eats slowly, trying to figure out how best to respond. "I don't mind helping you decorate. It's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here over the holidays." he says as he glances up at Monique, then he adjusts his glasses nervously. "I.. don't want it to sound like bragging, but I am rather clever. I have a high IQ - I've been tested by my parents multiple times - and therefore school tends to be a little easier for me. I'm always tinkering with electronics as I'm sure James can attest. I also tend to get bored a bit easily, an unfortunate trait in my family. Both my brothers have unusually high IQ's as well, though I think my middle brother is the highest as far as pure intelligence, my eldest is better with people. He knows how to be charming if he has to be. My intelligence lends itself more to electronics and the sort though. Computers, creating my own programs and everything." He explains as he glances between the two for a few moments.

Laughing a little as she listens to the young boy, Monique laughs a little. "Oh my! The youngest genius in a family full of genius'." She says with a small grin. "Don't worry, it doesn't sound like bragging, I understand that it's hard to talk about something like that without it coming across wrong." She reassures with a little smile as she watches the brunette, then she looks pointedly at James. "I hope you are keeping James in line and making sure that he does his homework." She says as she watches him, knowing that her son is rather clever, he just lacks motivation when it comes to school work sometimes.

Sighing and shaking his head for a few moments, James smiles a little. "Yeah. As much as I try to talk to him and distract him, he does make sure that I get my homework done, mum." He says before he smirks at Noah. "I think he's been very good for me." He decides before he goes back to eating and listening to the conversation.

Even more embarrassed than before, Noah stares at his plates as he continues to eat, clearing his throat finally and lifting his head to look at Monique straight on. "I'm afraid that your son is rather meddlesome, actually. He does try and keep me from doing my work, I have to be quite firm with him to keep him in line when I am trying to do my work, but I believe I've gotten him properly trained now." he says in his haughtier tone, adjusting his glasses for a few moments, trying very hard not to smile as he looks at the two Bond's for a moment before he goes back to eating, recovering a little bit of his poise as he picks up his tea to take a sip.

This nearly causes Monique to spit out her tea, and as it is she snorts into her cup and then starts laughing, rocking back in her chair for a moment before putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh! Bloody hell! You've got a wicked sense of humor on you, Noah." She says as she continues to laugh for a few moments. "But that does sound like my James, as much of a rascal as he is." She says as she leans over to ruffle his blonde hair affectionately, grinning.

This time though he tries hard to resist it, James rolls his eyes a little, glancing first at Noah, then wincing a little as his hair gets ruffled. "Yes, I'm afraid he is probably not entirely joking, mum. Noah does have a good sense of humor, but he also has a quick wit and a sharp tongue." He says with a shake of his head. "It took quite a bit of stubbornness and convincing for him even to give me a chance." He mourns as he looks at the brunette. Two can play this game, if he wants to be that way.

"Yes, well, would you have given you a chance? You don't exactly have a pristine record as far as commitment goes, James. And we have already been over the other reasons that I do not appreciate you bringing up in front of your mother." Noah says with a slight glare as he looks at James for a moment, before he looks at Monique. "I apologize, this is delving into a rather personal realm, one that I don't wish to talk about." He says as he gives James a slight glare again before he turns back to his food.

Monique shakes her head a little and swats at James' arm. "Now look what you did." She scolds, sighing a little. Seeing that Noah is basically done his stew, Monique watches him. "Noah, dear, why don't you take your sandwiches up to your room, I'll get you a bottle of water to take up with you." She says as she gets up gracefully and disappears into the kitchen, bringing back out a bottle of water to hand it to Noah. "Get some rest, while I have a little talk with my son." She says in a slightly menacing way, giving the blonde a look that mothers seem to learn when they give birth, which any child will tell you means that they are in big trouble.

Nodding a little and accepting the bottle of water, Noah puts another sandwich and a roll on his plate before he smiles slightly. "Thank you, Mrs. Bond." He says with a nod of his head, turning to head out of the room. As the door to the breakfast nook swings shut behind him, he can very faintly hear the beginning of Monique Bond's disapproving speech before the door stops swinging.

"James Andrew Bond. You could have been a little more sensitive-"

* * *

**Some-body's in trou~ble! On the up side, I think I am getting my writing groove back after being in a slump for a few weeks. Yay! Thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy, and as always...**

**Comments/reviews welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

"James Andrew Bond. You could have been a little more sensitive!" Monique snaps at her son after Noah leaves the room, hands on her hips as she glares at the young man in front of her. "Especially if you knew how he felt about it." She says with a shake of her head. "You'd better think of a very good way to apologize to him, but I would recommend leaving him on his own for tonight. If you want to keep him, you had better sharpen up and quick." She says with a shake of her head as she briskly starts to clean the table.

Thoroughly chastised about the conversation, James sighs a little and he nods. "You're right, mum. My mind got a little ahead of me, I guess. I'll work on it." He reassures as he gets up to quickly help his mother clean the table. "I thought I had been doing rather well with him. He's clever, mum, like I told you. More clever than I am in some ways. In most ways." he says with a shake of his head as he rolls up his sleeves and starts to do the dishes almost absently since he always helps his mother with dishes. "I'm glad you like him, he was so nervous about coming to meet you, afraid you wouldn't like him, wouldn't approve of him. Whether it's his age or the fact that we're both blokes, I'm not sure what he was more worried about." he admits with a small smile as he looks out the window that is positioned above the sink that looks over the moor.

Monique sighs a little. "You need to be careful with that young man. He's younger than you are, and so much more vulnerable. The way you were raised, your father was a little tougher on you, but you were always.. thick-skinned." He says quietly, knowing that Andrew was a little tougher because he's military. Not even close to abuse or anything like that, and while he was tough, he was fair as well. "Noah is more sensitive, I think. I worry about what his home life is like." She says quietly before she looks over at him. "You take good care of him, James." She says in a firm tone, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair a little. "You're a good boy." She says with a nod of her head before she finishes putting everything away, making another pot of tea. "I'm going to take some tea up to Noah and make sure he has everything he needs. After you finish up here, why don't you go see Kincaid? He'll be glad to see you." She offers with a little smile.

Sighing a little at the hand on his hair, James nods quietly. "Alright. It will be good to see Kincaid again." He notes quietly for a few moments before he looks over at his mother. "I'll be back in time for dinner." he reassures as he finishes the dishes and then dries his hands off on a towel, leaning over and kissing his mother's cheek.

Although he's kind of shocked to have a signal this far out in the middle of nowhere, Noah is hardly back in his room a few minutes before his mobile rings. He sighs a little as he sees the ID on it, flipping it open. "Hello Sherlock. To what do I owe this rare honor?" he asks with sarcasm heavy in his tone as he puts his plate and water down on the desk, taking a bite out of the sandwich because he really was quite hungry.

"As much as it might surprise you, I wanted to make sure you got to your destination in one piece. I hope you know I am going to be trapped in this wretched house for a week thanks to you slipping out, and I wondered if it was worth causing your favorite brother so much anguish." Sherlock's dry, bored, and slightly condescending tone comes over the other end of the phone, and from the rhythm of a light breeze and slow exhales, it's likely that he's hiding outside somewhere smoking.

Sitting down in his chair, Noah considers for a few moments. "Yes. I arrived in one piece and survived meeting James' mother. She's a lovely woman. And how do you know you're my favorite brother?" He asks as he eats some more of his sandwich. "You really shouldn't be smoking, you know how Mummy hates it." he says with another small shake of his head. He tried smoking once because both his older brothers smoked, but he decided that he didn't like it much.

"I'm outside, well away from the house." Sherlock replies in a slightly annoyed tone. "Don't try deflecting. You're poking at my flaws to avoid talking about whatever is bothering you." If he can see through normal people well, it's even worse with his brothers. "You might as well give me something to do, a legitimate reason to avoid Mycroft." he says the name with distaste, taking a last drag on his cigarette before he stubs it out and put the butt in his pocket for later disposal.

Noah sighs a little and rubs a hand over his forehead, removing his glasses and putting them aside to rub his eyes as well. "I do not regret choosing to come here rather than going home. I know you understand I would rather be anywhere else during the holidays than there. I have a lovely excuse in the form of James. I was ecstatic when he invited me. You should see his home, Sherlock, I think you'd like it, very traditional." He says as he looks around for a few moments. "James can.. let his mouth get ahead of his mind sometimes. He's not letting on but I think he's stressed by being home, and by me being here. You know I can't read people like you and Mycroft can. Technology is something I understand much better."

"You're worried that it's a mistake, that he might regret bringing you, that whatever he said to hurt you was a subconscious way to try and push you away from him a little. Of course, from what you've said he looks to his father for approval, so he may not be sure how to reconcile his feelings for you with wanting his father's approval." Sherlock says casually before he takes a deep breath. "This is why emotionality is overrated. It causes too many problems."

Shaking his head for a few moments, Noah takes another bite of his sandwich as he listens to Sherlock. "Right. Of course. Why did I even try to talk to you about this? I'm going to finish my lunch and then relax for a little while. I'll talk to you later, Sherlock." he says before he hangs up the phone and puts it aside, glaring at it for a few moments. For once he thought that maybe his brother would be helpful and be willing to listen to him, maybe be sympathetic, but it's the same old Sherlock, and that frustrates him. Getting up, he finishes his food and then walks over to the bed, his glasses still sitting on the desk before he falls face first onto the bed, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side so he won't suffocate, but otherwise not moving, just falling into sort of a half-conscious state.

* * *

**Well that took a little longer than I thought. Less yelling on Monique's part than I anticipated. But then again, you don't need a lot of words to get your point across sometimes.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, by the way, and for sticking with me! My chapters may start coming just once a week now that the weather is warming up and it's becoming spring-like out. I won't be cooped up at home so much. I hope you all won't be too disappointed.**

**Reviews/Comments welcome!**


End file.
